tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Spy
Ninja Spy is a BLK Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Dr. Face. Biography Ninja Spy first appeared as a RED Spy, often wearing the Familiar Fez and dual welding Bushwackas. During one of his trips to Offblast, He found a BLU incarnation of himself, and the two had a heated battle together, in order to decide which one was the original. The confrontation took place under a rocket, which upon its activation by Rappy, the jet stream caused both Spies to merge into one, clad in black. His two Bushwackas then transformed into Shahanshahs, and the Spy's skills increased tenfold. His new-found skills and determination had apparently paid off well, as he was able to make a fortune as well as coming to own a rather humongous secret base that had his treasures locked inside. Because of this, he seemed to grow quite greedy. An undetermined period of time later, Ninja Spy saved a BLU Heavy from a bunch of Snipers. The Heavy, having been really impressed with the Spy's combat prowess offered him money in exchange of training lessons. The BLU Heavy would eventually become clad in black as well and would get his new name, Ninja Heavy, regardless of being able to master the skill he was taught. Ninja Spy's fortune eventually attracted the attention of a RED Demoman and his pet velociraptor, Rappy. Ninja Spy and Heavy managed to capture them in the act of stealing it, but the duo got out of their cells thanks to Ninja Heavy's incompetence, and ultimately managed to steal the Ninja's treasures. Ninja Spy called the attention of Gray Mann, responsible of the Robot hordes attacking Mann Co., and payed him in order to capture Rappy and Demo so as to force them to tell where their treasure was hidden. Demoman, though, points out that the treasure wasn't earned by Ninja Spy, but rather, stolen from other people. The treasure turned out to be in Hydro, and the Ninjas raced there, while the Robot horde tried to eliminate Demoman and Rappy, but failing to do so. Eventually the two groups met and fought over the treasure, and while the Ninjas had the upper hand at first, Demoman's determination and Rappy's outrage managed to turn the tables, making the Ninjas flee in their car. While Ninja Spy raced away swearing this wouldn't be the last time they would see him, the car eventually falls off a cliff due to the Spy not paying attention. The Ninja Duo are believed to have been killed in the ensuing crash. Abilities Ninja Spy is cunning and agile while in battle. He is able to almost always react to incoming attacks accordingly, and is extremely fast delivering sword hits. His favourite way of fighting is dual-welding two Shahanshah, which he uses with proficiency. He uses a Big Kill revolver as a ranged weapon, as well as some other tricks he uses on occasion. He has a Dead Ringer that he can use to feign his own death or escape an otherwise deadly blow. He can also use this watch to control the minds of those without a strong brain, like velociraptors. Though not an ability in itself, he has contacts and can bribe Gray Mann, who will use his robotic army in order to aid the Ninja in whatever his schemes are. Faults and Weaknesses *Ninja Spy may be fast and agile, but his defense is low. His durability is pretty much like that of a regular Spy and he can be easily injured by strong Freaks. *He lacks destructive power that is necessary to deal with high level TF2 Freaks (though he has successfully defended himself from a Vagineer before, albeit a RED one). *Although clever and quick-witted, Ninja Spy tends to overlook important details when focused on a single goal. For instance, he failed to notice the sentries he blew up were on his team until it was too late, and he pushed a bomb all the way to its detonation point only to realize at the last second that he would get caught in the impending explosion. *Ninja Spy has a bit of a short temper. He quickly loses patience if things go wrong, resulting in him making rash (and sometimes self-destructive) decisions and letting his actions in battle become sloppy and overly aggressive. It's shown extensively whenever Ninja Heavy fails. Trivia *In The Ninjas of Spy, Ninja Spy became the first BLK TF2 Freak. *His vehicle is a black 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback. It was destroyed when Ninja Spy accidentally drove it off a cliff. **His Mustang has a license plate which reads "A00N SPY" Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Ninja Spy's Finest Hour *Ninja Spy *Ninja Spy meets Painis Cupcake *THAT DEMO *Ninja Spy Visits GoldRush *The Ninjas of Spy *The Ninja Heavy *Ninja Spy Gets Frosty *Rappy "n" Demo: Code Merde *Rappy "n" Demo: Revenge of Ninja Spy By the community *Ninjaspy's Day off *Master Piss throws piss at someone *Iris the Giftgiver *Siege of the Freaks - Part 1 Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by 69Starmix96 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Spies Category:Gunners Category:Near-normal